Sea Pollution and supposed Sickness
by mensuramjr
Summary: SLASH, Dom!Nico, Sub!Percy In which Percy feels drowsy and Nico feels responsible to take care of a friend. Though Percy in his melt down drowsiness disagrees, and this should all be blamed on pollution. Why? the ex will tell you.


first fanfic, because I can't stand Percy on top, or being overly submissive(when I DO see a rare Percy sub fic).

height based on the fact Percy is 6'0 at 17, but Nico is 5'4 at 11. and anyway in the movie Percy's only 5"7. So I thought since they were both the same height range at 11, Nico would probably catch up once Perce turns 20ish and Nico 17.

this fic is written on the bases that adult demigods can stay at camp if they wish, I mean, the whole problem was none of them survive past 23, but with percy and the gods' "agreement" in TLO, I should think they'll be able to live longer, specially since Perce is pretty without a beta cause I lack one. On an IPad cause my sis hogs PCs.

oooooooooo

"Percy!"

At the sound of his name, the demigod snapped back to reality. "Wha...? Oh, hey Nico!"

The younger, well, physically anyway, Italiano had grown taller over the years, as tall as him, seeing that Percy had stopped after reaching 17.

_I wonder if all demigods are tall? Might have something to do with the gods being taller than the average American housing, then again, probably not._

"Percy." Nico said again annoyedly. Cocking a brow at his oddly absent friend.

He shook his head to get his head clear. Percy had been feeling a bit under the weather lately. No coughing, no throat aches, no nothing really, but an odd wooziness he couldn't quite label.

"What is it, Nico?" Percy squinted as he asked, "Did Chiron want something?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not THAT urgent, I'm more concerned about you to be honest." he blinked, "you look sick."

Nico held up a hand to Percy's forehead, with a frown he felt his own with the other. Nico didn't move for a while, a while longer than necessary, Percy blushed at the excessive contact.

He WAS feeling a bit hot, and as the son of hades, Nico was skinkool deluxe. But the extra contact with humans now somehow just irritates him, in an odd embarrassing way.

"Nico, I'm fine just..." but before he could finish his sentence, Nico exclaimed, "Percy! You are definitely feverish!"

With that, the one and only Nico di Angelo dragged Percy back to the closest cabin to the beach, namely poseidon's cabin.

As Percy was being dragged back with enthusiasm of one certain demigod, he sighed as the son of Hades appeared oblivious to his squirming.

Nico's cold hand touching his, icy fingers griping his, uncomfortable but soothing as odd as it sounds...

oooooooooooo

They passed by Grover and Juniper, whom like Nico, we're completely oblivious to Percy's uncomfort. They stopped just long enough for Grover to start a conversation.

"Hello Percy, Nico." the couple obviously too happy to note Percy's awkwardness, or bother with Nico's death god aura. Nico stopped briefly, assuming Percy'd want to greet my rarely at camp best friend.

_Which was nice of him, I guess. But really him letting go was nicer, well, easier to be more exact._

seeing that Percy didn't say anything, Nico replied instead. "I think Percy's a bit sick, so... Well, we'll see you later once I put this guy to bed."

_Technically I just wasn't concentrating. _Thought Percy as he knotted his brows into a frown.

Grover, who was too busy with his girlfriend, glanced at Percy's reddened face and assumed that Nico would take good enough care. "I'll go see you later with some treats!"

With that the couple ran off, and before Percy could reply "Err, thanks Grover." (as treats in Grover's mind, didn't really say human friendly) Percy was once again dragged off to his cabin.

oooooooooooo

Nico put Percy into his bed, and pulled a chair up next to him.

They were quiet for a moment, than Nico went and got a basin of water, a broad grin upon his face.

"You heal faster in water, right?" he said putting down the basin. Percy dipped his hand into the liquid. He could tell Nico had especially gotten the salt water.

He felt at ease and, strangely, even drowsier, and said something he'd swore he'd never say if he were in his right mind.

"Nico, you know sometimes you can be really sweet."

That sounded absolutely queer.

Nico looked very red.

Percy felt... Well now he feels like he's just had nectar, but afterwards he felt retarded.

Nico ignored the on-high comment, but now it seems the water was actually doing harm. He pulled the hand out of the basin, just to earn a pout and weak protest to, not-let-go-cause-you're-nice-and-cool.

Percy watched as the pale boy give in and lay down with him. Percy couldn't think strait, and Percy felt complete sublime.

For now that is.

ooooooooooooo

the next chapter should be fun!


End file.
